


One Piece PETs: Quiet Lovers

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [105]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Quiet Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Since Aika and Kumi joined, our two favorite couples have to be more reserved when...enjoying each other's company. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Quiet Lovers

**One Piece PETs: Quiet Lovers**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This stupendous series belongs to the fabulous Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Ever since Aika and Kumi have joined the Straw Hats, there have been a couple changes...first and foremost, no cursing whenever they are in earshot. Second, no vulgar actions. They were very impressionable at their age. Third, and the utmost important, the captain, navigator, historian, and the first mate must be quiet whenever they...enjoy each other's companies.

 

   It was never a good thing when a child wakes up in the middle of the night, hearing...strange goings-on in a different room, because they'd be scarred for life. There was also the fact that AIka was FAR too young to know what was going on, and...well, Luffy didn't really feel like having "the talk" with her.

 

At least, not until she was older...A LOT older. 17, at least!

 

   Anyway, the Capuchin Monkey Man and the Booted Puss Woman are currently down below the ship, the latter's top was pushed up, revealing her perky girls, and her shorts were down to her thighs as the former slowly moved in and out of her womanhood from behind.

 

"Mmm...!" Nami moaned, softly. "Lulu- _chan~_."

 

Luffy smirked as he continued to ram Nami; the navigator made quiet gasps in rhythm to each thrust.

 

"How's that?" Luffy asked.

 

"Mm...so good..." Nami moaned. "Keep it up, baby..."

 

"Yeah, that's right," Luffy spoke up.

 

Nami giggled.

 

"...I hope Aika doesn't hear us." she spoke, worriedly.

 

"Nami, we're both being as quiet as we possibly can be," Luffy pointed out. "there's no way she can hear us."

 

*****Meanwhile, on the deck*****

 

   Aika was playing with Kumi, both of them blissfully unaware of what the former's brother and sister are doing down below them and thank goodness.

 

"Fetch!" Aika said as she threw a tennis ball.

 

Kumi ran after the ball, jumped into the air, and caught it with her mouth. She then ran back to Aika as she gave the ball back to her.

 

"Good girl, Kumi!" the Wolf Girl praised.

 

Kumi barked before she jumped up and licked Aika's face.

 

"Ha, ha!" Aika laughed. "Okay, okay, settle down, Kumi!"

 

Kumi panted happily and wagged her tail.

 

"What do you wanna play next?" Aika asked.

 

_"How about tag?"_ Kumi asked before she poked Aika in the arm. _"You're it!"_

 

   The Akita Inu pup bolted, with Aika giving chase. The Japanese Wolf Girl even shifted into her full animal form to get extra speed. The little ones laughed as they ran around.

 

"Aika!" Sanji called. "Come and get your milk and cookies!"

 

"Yes, Sanji- _san_!" she replied as she ran to the kitchen.

 

Kumi followed after her; they both entered and waiting for them was a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of warm milk.

 

"Yummy!" Aika cheered before she went to eat them.

 

Kumi yipped as she walked over to the table.

 

"I got you covered, Kumi," Sanji told the puppy as he put down a bowl of kibble and three melon pocky sticks on the side.

 

_"Thank you, Sanji!"_ Kumi barked before eating the kibble and the pocky.

 

Sanji smiled before he walked out.

 

*****Meanwhile, up in the Crow's Nest*****

 

Zoro and Robin are in the middle of having their little "fun time", as well. They were being very quiet, too.

 

At the moment, they are both in the Windmill position.

 

"Oh, Zoro...!" Robin moaned softly. "Don't stop...!"

 

"Easy now," Zoro spoke up. "wouldn't want the kids hearing us."

 

"Sorry, Tiger..." Robin apologized, quietly. "I need to remember that we have to be quiet, now that Aika and Kumi are with us."

 

"Yeah..." Zoro grunted as he thrust in and out of Robin. "It's kind of a pain, though...!"

 

"Don't be...so mad...!" Robin said with each thrust. "After all...imagine how Luffy would be if we didn't take her in."

 

"...I know..." Zoro replied. "Him being all mopey makes me feel depressed..."

 

"Unh...!" Robin grunted. "Too hard...!"

 

"Sorry." Zoro apologized. "Let me try again."

 

He went in a little less deeper than before.

 

"Better?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

Zoro began to go in a little bit easier, now.

 

"Mm..." Robin hummed, softly.

 

"Is that good?" Zoro asked.

 

_"Yes..."_ Robin answered in Russian.

 

"Good. You're gonna love this, then."

 

   Zoro reached for her left jug and teased her nip a little. Robin had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying out too loudly. She didn't want Aika or Kumi to hear.

 

*****With Aika and Kumi*****

 

Aika had finished her little treat, as did Kumi.

 

"What do you wanna do now, Kumi?" the former asked.

 

_"Hmmm...dunno,"_ Kumi replied.

 

A pause.

 

"Wanna go see what Blizzard's up to?" the Wolf Girl asked.

 

_"Okay!"_ Kumi answered.

 

The little ones left the kitchen to go and see Blizzard. They found him, sleeping under Usopp's bed.

 

_"Why's he underneath Usopp's bed?"_ Kumi inquired.

 

"Who knows?" replied Aika. "Wanna poke him?"

 

_"Won't he get mad?"_ asked Kumi.

 

"No, he won't!" Aika answered. "Blizzard loves us!"

 

   Next, she began to poke her finger against Blizzard's nose. The wolf-dog's nose twitched at the feel of Aika's little finger. After about a second, he sleepily opened one eye.

 

_"Aika, why are you poking me?"_ he asked.

 

"To wake you up," Aika answered.

 

Blizzard sighed at this.

 

_"Well, it worked."_ he spoke.

 

"Kumi and I are bored," Aika explained. "we don't really know what else to do."

 

_"Well, I don't know what to tell you,"_ Blizzard replied.

 

Aika sighed. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over her head.

 

"I've got an idea!" exclaimed the Wolf Girl.

 

*****Later*****

 

Aika is outside with Blizzard...putting ribbons in his fur.

 

_"Ugh..."_ he groaned. _"My pride...!!"_

 

"Oh, hush!" shushed Aika. "You look great!"

 

Kumi snickered at Blizzard's expense.

 

_"Can this get any worse?"_ the latter asked.

 

At that moment, there was a brief flash of light, followed by a clicking sound.

 

_"...I had to ask."_

 

Usopp snickered as he held up his camera.

 

"You can bet your butt that I'm showing this to everybody." he told the Wolf-Dog.

 

Blizzard growled at Usopp, who gulped.

 

"Uhhh..." the Ferret Man muttered. "I'm...gonna go delete the photo."

 

_"You better, Long Nose."_ Blizzard growled.

 

Aika giggled at this and Usopp quickly walked away.

 

_'That's what I thought, you son of a bitch,'_ Blizzard thought.

 

"Wha?" asked Aika.

 

_"Nothing you need worry about!"_ Blizzard said. _"You didn't hear any of that!"_

 

"Okay...!" Aika squeaked.

 

*****Meanwhile, below deck*****

 

Nami and Luffy had just finished their fun game and are readjusting their clothes.

 

"Man, that was great!" Luffy commented.

 

"Sure was," Nami agreed. "hope Aika's not too bored with us not around."

 

"Maybe we should check on her," Luffy suggested.

 

"All right." complied Nami.

 

They went up the the deck to see Aika, who was still playing with Blizzard, and Luffy snickered when he saw the ribbons in the wolf-dog's fur.

 

"Aww~!" Nami cooed. "You look cute, Blizzard!"

 

Blizzard blushed in embarrassment.

 

"Don't be so embarrassed," Nami told him. "I think Aika did a good job!"

 

"Maybe I should do your hair, Big Sis!" Aika suggested.

 

"Sure!" Nami complied. "And then I can do yours, too!"

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

 

Luffy smiled at this and soon, Aika began styling her big sister's hair. She braided it and even put little colorful beads at the end.

 

"Thanks, Aika!"

 

"Shishishishi! You're welcome! Now, you do me!"

 

Nami braided Aika's hair into two braids and she even put pretty ribbons on the ends.

 

"Thanks, Big Sis!"

 

"You're welcome, sweetie!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"By the way," Aika started, "where did you two go, anyway?"

 

"Uhhhh...down below deck...?" Luffy answered.

 

"We were just...playing a little game, sweetie," Nami added with a sheepish chuckle. "the kind that only grown-ups are allowed to play."

 

"...Okay." Aika replied. "Is that what Aunt Robin and Uncle Zoro are doing, too? I haven't seen them either."

 

"...Yes." Luffy muttered. "Yes, they are."

 

"All right." said Aika. "If you say so."

 

_'Thank Basement Cat.'_ thought Nami.

 

*****Up in the Crow's Nest*****

 

   Zoro snored as he lied on the sofa with Robin lying beside him, the latter moaned softly in her sleep. Not only that...both of them were covered with nothing but a blanket, and the clothes that were once on their backs are now strewn across the floor...as well as various other places.

 

Oh, yes. One could tell that they had lots of fun during their little "game".

 

*****Back with Luffy, Nami, and Aika*****

 

Aika is now putting ribbons in Luffy's hair.

 

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

"...I feel silly." Luffy grumbled.

 

_"Now, you know how I feel!"_ shouted Blizzard.

 

"Oh, Luffy, I think you look fine," Nami spoke as she hugged him. "Besides, you're being a good big brother for not complaining."

 

Luffy smiled in spite of his humiliation.

 

"Yeah, I guess," he responded.

 

Aika joined in on the hugging.

 

"Big Sis is right!" she concurred. "You're still the best Big Brother ever!"

 

"Shishishishishi!!!!"

 

He hugged Aika, warmly.

 

"Thanks, Little Sis," he told her.

 

"You're welcome, Big Brother." replied Aika.

 

She kissed Luffy on the cheek.

 

"I love you, Big Brother."

 

"I love you, too, Aika."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while, now. Let me work out all of the hentai in my system.
> 
>  
> 
> No way was I gonna have Aika-chan and Kumi-chan hear Luffy, Nami, Robin, and Zoro during "naughty" time...cuz I don't want them to be scarred for life.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
